


Four Months

by generictripe



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7102711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generictripe/pseuds/generictripe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TITLE: Four Months<br/>
FANDOM: Fairy Tail<br/>
PAIRING: Gajevy<br/>
CHARACTERS: Gajeel Redfox. Pantherlily. Levy McGarden<br/>
GENRE: Angst.<br/>
WARNINGS: Major character death. Pregnancy.</p><p>SUMMARY: <i>“He told me to never leave his side.” She did not face the Exceed but she knew the way his face would screw up at her words. “But he left mine.” </i></p><p>Author's note: After the new Fairy Tail chapter I had to write some angst</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Months

Words were a constant. Yes, they changed with culture but words would always be there. Words were a comfort. Words did not die.

 _Loss; process of losing something or someone._  
“avoiding loss of time”  
synonyms:  
mislaying, misplacement, forgetting 

  
Levy did not move from her spot in her bed, wrapped up in a soft blanket when her bedroom door opened. She did not move when the mattress shifted, someone sitting down next to her. 

She new from the slight animal scent and the light weight who it was.

Lily was silent. She was silent. The room was silent. Her own little nest of safety was always a comfort. It was a place to read books and rest away from the rest of Magnolia. 

Beyond her curtains the world was bathed in golden afternoon light. Laughter could be heard through the window, happy families enjoying the nice weather. But she had no desire to seek the warmth. 

Nothing would be warm ever again.

 _Grief; sorrow, especially that caused by someone’s death._  
“she was overcome with grief”  
synonyms:  
sorrow, misery, sadness 

“I miss him too,” Lily muttered, his deep voice breaking her perfect quiet. He had grieved like her. He still was.

“He told me to never leave his side.” She did not face the Exceed but she knew the way his face would screw up at her words. “But he left mine.”

Lily let out a sigh, leaning against her. “He didn’t want to. He had no choice.”

“I know.” She put a delicate hand on her own stomach, searching for movement. “I know.“   
“G-gajeel would have wanted to see his child.” The catch in the strong cat’s voice was like a stab in Levy’s heart.

It had been four months since her partner had disappeared into that black void. It had been four months since she had smiled. It had been four months since she had felt warm.

“I know.” Then, Levy paused. She had not told anyone what the midwife had told her, electing to keep it in a special place in her heart. She did not want to think of what it meant for her. “Actually. _Children._ ”

That made Pantherlily freeze, his breath coming out in a surprised gasp. “What?”

She finally turned to face him. The Exceed had been crying, his sharp eyes red with grief. But that is not what showed on them now. It was surprise and joy.

“I’m having twins,” she said.

She did not expect the tight hug Lily pulled her into or the sob somewhere between sorrow and happiness he let out. But she held him just the same, grateful to have someone who loved Gajeel so much.

 _Hope:a feeling of expectation and desire for a certain thing to happen._  
“he looked through her belongings in the hope of coming across some information”  
synonyms: aspiration, desire, wish, expectation, ambition, aim, goal, plan, design; 

For the first time in four months, Levy found herself smiling.


End file.
